Sarah vs Real Life
by Rockchick4jc
Summary: The much anticipated follow up to Sarah vs. The Coping Mechanism following life after Chuck regained his memory, Flangst throughout, but mostly fluff this time around. R&R please.
1. 4 years coming

_**Surprise! I own Chuck now. . . No wait I still don't own Chuck. Just this fic.**_

_Chapter soundtrack: (Bon Iver- Bracket WI & Blindsided, Iron and Wine- Sunset soon forgotten, Joshua Radin- you've got some growin' up to do) _

**A/N, After Chuck regained his memory he moved out of Ellie and Awesome's apartment and back into the apartment he lives in now.**

**If there are any in continuities in my time line it's because I've adjusted somethings based on what I now know. (As the previous fic was written before Chuck vs. The Ring aired. So we're just gonna say Chuck has the new intersect, but season 3 never happened. Even though it's been AWESOME)**

**Also, these first few chapters do deal heavily with flashbacks, just to catch you up from my time jump.**

**If you haven't read Vs. The Coping Mechanism you probably need to because otherwise, this won't make ANY sense. And if you have read it, go re read it! :) **

**This takes place about 2 weeks after Coping Mechanism ended. . .**

Without further ado. . . Sarah vs. Real Life

..

Waking up it almost felt like Pleasantville. Like everything was too perfect. It almost felt unfair that I should get everything that I wanted in this life.

Waking up beside of _my _Chuck, his arms wrapped around me, his fingers intertwined with mine. His even breathing mixed with the soft kicks of our unborn son provided a sweet morning lullaby as I began my day.

I could barely bring myself to get out of the bed, but I knew I had to. A glint of light caught my eye and I looked down at my hand, noticing the two rings that were on it. This wouldn't feel real for a while.

I couldn't believe that we were finally together again. It had taken so much for us to be together, and then he was almost gone. But it took that for me to realize I never wanted to be without him. . . .

…......

_It was all quite a blur, from the moment Chuck was shot, to the coping mechanism because he thought that I was dead, to the very moment we were living in now. _

"_Sarah, do you have any idea how much this means to me? I've missed you like I can't explain. . . I thought you were gone forever."_

"_I understand Chuck, I've felt the same way for the past month. As much as I love eight year old Chuck, he wasn't _you._" I sighed sinking into his arms, as we laid silently on the couch, the TV drowning on in the background, as neither one of us said a word after my last statement. _

_Chuck pursed his lips and sighed. "Look, Sarah, I know what you said, about not caring what rules we break in being together, and I believe you. That's why I'm saying this now. You know how much I love you, and you know I want to be with you . . . I never want to be without you again. . .So marry me."_

_I was shocked, I really didn't know how to respond. I mean of course I was going to say yes, so the only word that came out of my mouth was. "When?"_

"_I dunno, how about, now?" _

_My eyes widened and my mouth formed an O in shock. _

"_Now?" I repeated again. _

"_Yeah." Chuck smiled, flashing his brilliantly white teeth. "Sarah Walker, will you run away with me and become my wife?" _

_I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, but just before our lips met I whispered, "I'll go anywhere with you." _

…

_..........._

_**A/N I know it's short but there is plenty more to come.(TWSS) Also I do not claim this is my best work ever, but CONSTRUCTIVE and PLEASANT reviews are appreciated. (I am having so self esteem issues and that's why I took a one year long break from writing.)**_

_**Let me know if you want to see more!  
**_

_**Thanks in advanced! **_

_**-Rockchick4jc  
**_


	2. 4 years coming II

_Chapter soundtrack: (Bon Iver- Flume, Joe Purdy- Falling down, Radiohead- 15 Step, Chris and Thomas- Horse in the sky, Iron and Wine- John's glass eye)_

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to Supesfan18, for being my first reviewer. **

**Once again it's not as long of a chapter as I'd like. But hopefully what I lack in quantity I make up for in quality. **

. . .

. . . I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, but just before our lips met I whispered, "I'll go anywhere with you." . . .

_The drive to the Justice of the Peace' chambers felt like it lasted forever. I couldn't wait to get there, simply because it felt like I'd been waiting 4 years to go there. _

_I looked over at Chuck, his eyes cautiously watching the road as he drove. I put my hand on the nape of his neck and rubbed his earlobe with my thumb._

"_Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" _

_He quickly glanced over at me with a look of confusion on his face._

"_Are you kidding me? Of course. . . Wait, you're not getting cold feet, are you?" He asked, somewhat sarcastic but almost serious._

_I didn't realize it sounded that way when I said it. "No, not at all." I reassured him. "I just thought you would want our friends and family to be there when we get married."_

"_Well _part _of me wants that, but the rest of me only wants one person at my wedding. . . Well that is other than the Justice of the peace, and the witnesses, but I digress." Chuck said showing his nerd charm that made me fall for him from the start. "Anyways, the only person that I really want at my wedding is you." He smiled. _

"_Besides, I thought we could have like a little family get together after all of this is official. Also, I thought this whole running away unplanned thing was kind of romantic." His bright smile widened and my heart rate went up slightly, the baby kicked in reaction to my pulse rate shooting up. _

_He pulled into the building, the sun setting in the background made an extra romantic setting for this already romantic occasion. _

"_You ready?" He asked with a sigh. _

"_Absolutely." I smiled taking his hand as we walked into the courthouse. _

…

_Chuck glanced over at me before walking into the small room where our JOP wedding ceremony was about to begin. _

"_Thanks for doing this on such short notice. I told you she'd say yes." Chuck said to the judge, now sounding slightly nervous. _

_I couldn't imagine why he'd be nervous. And then it occurred to me that in this tiny room with the two witnesses and Judge Whatever-his-name-was, our lives were about to change, forever. No longer two separate lives but we would share a life now. It was everything I'd ever dreamed of. _

"_Are you two ready?" The Judge asked us. _

_We nodded and walked over to sign the paper that declared us to be legally married, and then the JOP preformed the ceremony. We repeated the vows that so many people had repeated after the Judge. We placed the rings on each others fingers that we'd purchased on the way to the Justice of the peace chambers. _

_And then it was official. We were married. I was Mrs. Chuck Bartowski. _

_And at that thought a wide smile crossed my face. And then those same smiling lips were interrupted by the crash of Chuck's warm lips on mine. _

_I didn't know if it were possible for me to be any more happy than I was in this moment. . ._

…

_**A/N I tried again and again to write a wedding I liked and just couldn't decide. My beta/sister told me we needed to see their vows. . . And you will, but it will be a much different setting, and more romantic in my opinion, so I don't want to hear any complaints about the wedding! ;) JK**_

_**R&R please and thank you. **_


	3. The things he wasn't here for

_Chapter soundtrack (Iron and Wine-The sea and the rhythm, Love and some verses, Joe Purdy- I love the rain the most, Ray LaMontagne- you are the best thing Bon Iver- Lump sum, Sufjan Stevens- The Avalanche)_

_**A/N So this chapter is a little bit longer, and a little bit angstier, simply because of a flashback to the good ol' coping mechanism days. But don't worry there will be fluff mixed in. My trademark 'Flangst' **_

_**And ask me if I claim this is my greatest work? Absolutely not, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you like reading it :) **_

_..._

_I looked down at my hand, noticing the two rings that were on it. This wouldn't feel real for a while. . ._

After making my way to the kitchen and fixing myself some cereal, I sat on the couch just enjoying the quiet morning to myself. Perpetually being distracted by the light shining in and reflecting off of my wedding rings.

I sighed to myself. That wedding band was a reminder that Chuck was mine forever. . . And that thought alone made me genuinely. . .happy. Maybe for the first time in my whole life.

"Good morning Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck snuck up on me, placing a kiss on the side of my lips. His breath tasted like mint, vanilla and a small piece of heaven.

"Mmm, 'morning Chuck. How did you sleep?" I smiled.

"Best I ever have. You?" He smiled sitting beside of me. Putting his hand on my swollen abdomen and tracing circles on it with his finger.

"Same here." I smiled back looking into his eyes. This closeness made me realize how much I missed him. And as he looked into my eyes I couldn't help but remember all of the things he wasn't here for. . .

…

_I opened my eyes to a rainy day, they were pretty uncommon here in sunny California so it didn't get me down too much. I got out of the bed and my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I pulled my shirt down over my stomach and ran hand through my hair. _

_Chuck's side of the bed was already made up so I did the same with mine._

_My Iphone starting buzzing, reminding me that I had a doctors appointment today. I got dressed and made my way to the living room._

_Chuck was hurrying through a bowl of cereal while putting on his shoes. _

"_Slow down Chuck, you're gonna choke on your food."Ellie laughed._

"_Sorry." Chuck smiled wiping the milk off of his mouth. _

"_What's the rush?" I asked sitting down beside of him._

"_Morgan called, says he's at Buy more early, doing some stuff for Big Mike. And he said he will let me play video games at the store with him while I keep him company." Chuck said rinsing out his cereal bowl, then as he was walking toward me he tripped and fell over. I caught him so he fell on me rather than the floor, but he immediately went into panic mode._

"_Sarah, I'm sorry are you okay? Is the baby okay? I ruin everything, I'm such a klutz, I'm so sorry."_

_I bent down and tied Chuck's shoe for him and looked up at him and said, "It's okay Chuck, everything is alright."_

_I stood up and fixed his tousled hair. "And you don't ruin everything, and I _never_ want to hear you say that, okay?" _

_He nodded, smiling shyly. The look in his eyes reminded me of _my _Chuck._

"_Alright then, lets get you to the Buy More."_

_I dropped Chuck off at the Buy More and headed to the doctors office._

_The whole doctor visit was like a blur. The last time I'd been here it had been with Chuck. And the last time I'd been to any _other_ doctor's office it was when I'd found out about Chuck's coping mechanism._

_I pretty much sat quietly through the whole appointment, except for when it came to answering the doctor's questions. Even then I was still lost in thought. _

"_Miss Walker, did you hear the question?" The ultrasound tech asked, snapping me out of my haze._

"_I'm sorry, what did you ask?"_

"_I wanted to know if you want to know the sex of the baby."_

"_Oh. Um, yeah, I want to know." I wanted to know the sex of _our_ baby. But I wanted Chuck, _my _Chuck to be here for it. _

_And then I realized that he might not be back for a long time. I couldn't force myself to think that he might not _ever_ be back, because I had to have something to hope for. _

"_Well let's take a look." She turned the screen toward me. She put the ultrasound wand on my stomach and started moving it around._

_The baby had grown so much since the last time I was here. _

"_And there we go Miss Walker, you are having a boy." She said laughing as the baby, not shy at all, flashed himself to us with no shame. _

_I couldn't help but smile. It was bittersweet to say the least. There was sheer joy at the sight of the 3d picture of that perfect little boy. But then there was pain, simply because with something as important as knowing the sex of our son, Chuck, _my_ Chuck, should have been here. And I felt like it was my fault he wasn't. If I hadn't gone on that rooftop, he would still be here. _

_Some days were hard without him, and some days were easier; But this was the worst. . ._

…

_**A/N ifway ouyay ancay understandway isthay ouyay ouldshay eviewray, **_

_**ifway ouyay on'tday Iway illway ostpay ethay extnay apterchay **_

_**upway inway allway igpay atinlay**_

_**If not then still review please, it strokes my ego lol :) **_


	4. The things he wasn't here for II

_Chapter soundtrack : (Mission to the sea- On and on, Bon Iver- Skinny love, Flume, Iron and Wine- Carried home, Chris and Thomas- Take these thoughts)_

_**A/N This is the last little flashback chapter. Don't worry this isn't going to be a flashback story, I just had some deleted scenes from Coping I wanted to throw in here somewhere, chapter 5 were back to the present. . . A very feisty present I might add, but that's all you need to know. . . **_

_**(And congrats, it isn't in Pig Latin! …)**_

_..._

. . . And I couldn't help but remember all of the things he wasn't here for. . .

_The day at Orange Orange had been long and boring. I was relieved when I got to go home and change out of the tangerine colored tank top that with my now not-so-svelte figure made me look kind of like the Orange Orange mascot . _

_Huge, round and bright orange wasn't exactly a flattering look. _

_Today was my 30th birthday. I wasn't exactly _ancient, _but turning thirty sort of felt like a milestone. I remembered not so far back, Chuck had promised he would take me out on a _not_ cover date on my birthday to distract me, as long as I would distract him on his 30th a few months later. _

_But that seemed like ages ago._

_I gladly changed into one of my new maternity tee shirts and a pair of jeans and crashed onto my bed. I ran my hand through my hair. Within a few minutes I was asleep._

_The ring of my cell phone startled me awake and I answered without looking at the caller ID. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Sarah? Its Ellie, I was just wondering if you were still going to come over for dinner tonight."_

"_Um, yeah. What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes. _

"_Six-thirty." _I was supposed to come over at six._ "Is everything okay?" _

"_Yeah, I fell asleep after work. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."_

"_Drive safely. Devon said that traffic was 'not awesome' on the way home from his last shift." _

"_I will. 'See you in a few minutes."_

"_Bye." _

…

"_I am so sorry I'm late." I exclaimed as I walked through the doors._

_I was caught off guard by the darkness as I stepped into the house._

_I cautiously pulled my gun from behind my back. And then the lights flashed on._

"_Happy birthday!" Chuck, Ellie, Awesome and Morgan all shouted. Casey stood behind them, his arms crossed. _

_A surprise party. I was touched. . . And then slightly embarrassed because I had just pulled a gun on those throwing the party. _

_I quickly put my gun back in it's holster. _

"_I know you aren't one for surprises Sarah, but were you really gonna shoot the people who just put together a birthday party for you?" Morgan asked. _

_I ran a hand through my hair nervously. "Sorry. Spy instincts."_

_Morgan laughed at my reaction. Chuck stepped out from behind the table that had food set out on it and walked towards me shyly. _

"_You're not gonna pull the gun out again if I come and give you a hug are you?" He asked smiling._

"_No you're safe." I smiled meeting his embrace. His warm hug reminded me of being with _my _Chuck. _

"_So who's idea was the party?" _

"_Well it was sort of my idea and sort of Ellie's idea. She told me it was your birthday, and I decided we should throw a surprise party."_

"_That's sweet, Chuck. Thank you." I said, hugging him tighter. _

" _You're welcome. Happy birthday Sarah."_

…

_**And you better review this time. . . I promise one thing next chapter. . . Flirty. . . Walkertowski. . .Newlyweds. **_

_**No reviews, no new chapter Ahthankyou. . . Haha I feel like such a mean person! ! :D **_


	5. He was here now

_Chapter soundtrack: (Plants and animals- Bye bye bye, Hellogoodbye- Here (In your arms), The secret handshake- TGIF, Bon Iver- Brackett WI, Bloodbank)_

_**A/N Well here it is :D A few things I forgot to mention. **_

_**This really isn't a "stand alone" because it really doesn't have a major plot (such as Coping Mechanism's main driving plot.) It's really more or less a really long epilogue. (Which is why the chapters are really just "ficlets") I felt that the storylines needed a close to them (such as Chuck and Sarah having their baby.)**_

_**If you get a chance, listen to the chapter soundtrack's. They are some great songs. **_

_**And without further ado. . . **_

_. . ._

_. , ."Mmm, 'morning Chuck. How did you sleep?" I smiled._

"_Best I ever have. You?" He smiled sitting beside of me. Putting his hand on my swollen abdomen and tracing circles on it with his finger. _

"_Same here." I smiled back looking into his eyes. This closeness made me realize how much I missed him. And as he looked into my eyes I couldn't help but remember all of the things he wasn't here for. . ._

I was quiet for a few moments before Chuck broke my chain of thought.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess. Sorry. I was just thinking about. . ."

"About what?"

"About all the things you missed, when you weren't here. I mean you were here but _you _weren't here. . .You missed when I found out we were having a boy, and you missed my 30th birthday and you missed. . ."

"Sarah I know I missed a lot in the month I wasn't here. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere ever again." He said, locking his eyes with mine.

I leaned forward and kissed him. "Do you know how much I love you?" I kissed him again, this time a little longer.

"I love you too." He said when our lips pulled apart. But not three seconds later we were in another kiss, this one longer than the previous two combined, and we both slowly sunk into the couch, wrapped in each others embrace. . . And were both startled by the ring of his cell phone, from the other room.

As he stood up I heard him say under his breath, "Always with the interruptions."

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

He walked back out, rolling his eyes. Fixing his tie and putting on his Chuck Taylor's.

"Big Mike wants me back at Buy More ASAP, apparently the whole store has gone to crap without me."

I nodded in agreement. "It sort of has." I laughed.

"Well, I guess its back to the grind, doing what I do best." He said, leaning down to kiss me.

"Fixing computers is not what you do best." I replied.

"Oh really, Mrs Bartowski, what _do _I do best?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Well, being a husband for starters, even though we've only really been married for about 48 hours. And you are really good at romantic and um, _honeymoon-ish_ things." I said raising my eyebrows doing my own little Mrs. Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Our child can hear you, you know?" He said stretching his arm out towards me emphasizing his point. I always thought it was so cute how he talked with his hands.

"I think he's asleep."

"Good. Then he won't mind if I do this." He sat back beside of me on the couch and kissed me again. He cupped his hands around my face and ran his fingers through my hair. He kissed down my neck and I couldn't help but laugh just a little when he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Special Agent Sarah Bartowski, did you just _giggle?_" He asked pulling away.

"A little." I said smiling. His phone started ringing again and I could see from the caller ID that it was Buy More.

I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "Get to work before Big Mike sends Jeff and Lester to kidnap you." I said shuttering.

Chuck grimaced and nodded.

"Just think, the faster you get to work, the faster you get home."

And he was out the door in 3 seconds.

…

_**A/N if I can get 7 reviews I'll post the next one up sooner rather than later! ! ! **_

_**Also, I know they are short, but I just now regained my muse so I didn't want to burn myself out with writing 8 pages, but I can tell you the next chapters ARE longer. (The next one is twice the size of this one!)  
**_


	6. Insecurities

_Chapter soundtrack: (Modest Mouse- Gravity rides everything, The shins – New slang, Bon Iver- for Emma, Secondhand Serenade- Stay Close, Don't Go, Rouge wave- I'll never leave you)_

_**A/N This is one of my favorite chapters! Hope you enjoy! And yes, there is a little angst. But not without fluff. :D  
**_

_.._

_. . ."Sarah I know I missed a lot in the month I wasn't here. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere ever again.". . ._

Chuck was the ideal husband. The kind of man every girl dreams of finding; only I was the lucky one who got him. I went on early maternity leave because of work stress, so I had the house to myself a lot of the time, but everyday when he came home from work he would spend all of his time with me.

Today we were going shopping, buying things for the baby and his nursery.

We'd already gotten his crib and painted his room but other things were still needed. Thankfully we still had two and a half months to worry about that.

Chuck was so adorable, looking at all of the baby clothes. I couldn't help but laugh when he picked up a onesie with an X box controller on the back and on the front it read "Nerd in training"

"We are so getting this." He stated looking at the tag on the inside. "Just maybe not in this size." He said picking up a 0-3month sized onesie and when grabbed it I was a little shocked.

Our baby couldn't possibly be that small could he? So tiny and _fragile?_

"It's perfect." I smiled, still sort of lost in thought.

We continued our shopping, getting a lot of our necessities for the nursery. (And some just plain cute items that we couldn't resist.)When we got home I was still having a bit of a meltdown, seeing all of the _tiny_ baby stuff sent me into a mental tailspin.

I had always been the best at everything, and even when I wasn't perfect there was always room for leeway. But this whole being a mom thing was the one area I _couldn't _mess up in. I had to be the best mother, because I wanted to give this baby the best life ever. Something I never had. Something Chuck never had.

And all I could picture was our little boy, who in my mind looked just like Chuck and nothing like me, with a screwed up life and an even more screwed up mother.

And then I couldn't help but think that maybe I was so damaged I couldn't _ever _be a good mother.

I found myself at Casey's apartment borrowing his punching bag. This place was perfect for two reasons. One, Casey wouldn't be concerned with what I was feeling, and two, this was the last place Chuck would look for me.

I just needed some time to myself. _And_ I needed to hit something. To physically rid myself of the emotions I was feeling.

Casey was very carefully snipping away at his Bonsai tree as I slammed my fists into the punching bag.

"You know how weird it is to see someone in your, uh, condition, beating the the living crap out of a punching bag?" He asked rhetorically.

"Shut up, Casey."

"What's got you in such a tizzy Walker, er, _Bartowski_?"

"It's nothing Casey, just drop it." I said stopping to check my pulse rate.

"What isn't this when you and your nerd _want _to talk about your lady feelings?"

I didn't respond.

"Listen I don't know what your issue is, and I'm no Dr. Phil but I can tell you this, I. . . Care about you guys so if something is bothering you, you need to tell him." Casey said, and it was very strange to see him showing. . . wait that couldn't be emotion he was showing could it?

But still, I knew he was right. I walked away from the punching bag. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked towards the door.

"Thank you Casey."

"It's here anytime you need it." He said looking over at the punching bag.

"That's not what I was thanking you for." I said shutting his door behind me.

…

I walked into the door of our apartment.

Chuck was sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels when I walked in. As soon as he saw me he turned off the TV and walked towards me.

"Are you okay? Where've you been?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to you." I sighed.

"Well how 'bout you go take a shower, and then we can talk while I give you a back massage?"

"I love you." I said, gently kissing him on the lips.

…

I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of his boxer shorts and one of his tee shirts. I sat on our bed, putting my hair up in a pony tail, and sighed.

The shower helped relieve some of my external tension but did nothing for the stress I was feeling on the inside.

I heard Chuck sit on the bed, and he put his hands on my shoulders and gently began rubbing them. He leaned forward and kissed my neck. "Now lets talk." He whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

I sighed again as he massaged my sore muscles.

"I'm worried." I said quietly.

"About what?" He asked.

"About. . .becoming a mother."

"Sarah. . ."

"It's just, I know how screwed up both of our lives were until we were adults and I would never want to do that to any other human being. Especially one that we _made_. I just don't know if I'm cut out to be a good mom. Former con man's assistant, turned CIA killer, isn't exactly 'world's greatest mom' material, you know?" I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

Stupid _freaking _pregnancy hormones.

"Sarah, you may not be the categorized "Mom material" kind of girl but I know a few things. One, you are the single greatest girl I know, CIA killer, Conman's assistant or what, I don't care. Two, I know that you are the best wife that a man could ask for, and I really don't deserve you."

"Chuck. . ."

"Nuh uh, let me finish. Also you are very great at so called 'honeymoon-ish things'"

"How does that apply in this conversation? And we've been married for three and a half weeks, the honeymoon is over."

"Well I know that it doesn't really apply here, I just wanted to say it." He leaned forward over my shoulder and winked at me, then continued to massage my lower back.

"And anyways, the last thing I wanted to say is I know you are going to be a great mom."

"How do you_ know, _I mean how can you be sure?"

"Because I know how much you love him. Sarah some nights I stay up, pretending I'm asleep so I can hear you talk and sing to him while you go to sleep."

"You've heard that?" I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Every night for the past few days." He said kissing the back of my head. "And I know he loves you too."

"H. . ."

"How?" Chuck cut me off midsentence. "Because it only took me one day to love you, and you were a stranger to me. But he's been with you since the beginning of his life, so I can't imagine him _not _loving you."

Chuck was, honestly, the single greatest man I knew. Ever. He always knew how to make me feel better. With every word he said I fell in love with him again.

"I think I'm the only one we have to worry about screwing up this whole parenting thing."

"How _could_ you? Chuck your _perfect_."

"Perfect? _Funny_." He laughed. "If by perfect you mean a man who spent the beginning of his life a unsocial nerd, the mid part of his life depressed because his parents left him, and then depressed for losing his girlfriend and getting kicked, _wrongfully_, out of Stanford. . . Of course after that everything kind of fell into place and he met the perfect girl, but still. I'm not perfect."

"Chuck, you are the best man I have _ever _known, flaws and all. And you are gonna be the greatest dad this world has ever seen. And you are so smart you can teach him so much, and your funny, and you can teach him how to be a man. A man like you. Sweet and amazing."

"But you can teach him how to stick up for himself, and how to be. . .'awesome'."

"Well I guess you put the both of us together and you have one perfect parent." I said turning around to face me.

"I guess that's why the big man upstairs gave everyone two parents." He said leaning forward to kiss me.

"I love you Sarah _Bartowski_. Always have always will." He kissed me and then kissed my abdomen.

"I love you too Chuck. I really do. And I can't wait to start this parenting _adventure_ with you."

…

a/n

_**And in honor of Chuck getting a fourth season if I get to 4 reviews you will have a new chapter which promises one thing. . .**_

_**JEFFSTER! ! ! **_


	7. The strangest baby shower ever

_**A/N dang you guys were fast to get to four...maybe I should up the stakes next time. **_

_**Sorry this isn't as long as the last one. . . **_

. . .

_. . ."I love you too Chuck. I really do. And I can't wait to start this parenting adventure with you." . . _

Today was the day I was the most afraid of. Today was the day I had no idea what to expect.

Today was the day of my baby shower. . . that had been planned by Chuck's Buy More friends.

"Do you have any idea what exactly is going on with this whole thing?" I asked Chuck as we drove down the highway in the Nerd Herder.

"Honestly, no. All I know is that it's at the Buy More." Chuck said, taking the exit toward Burbank Boulevard.

"This worries me." I said with a smile.

"Hey, Morgan promised that it'll be a normal baby shower, because we already have so much abnormal in our lives."

"Yeah but what's Morgan's idea of normal?"

"I don't know." Chuck's voice trailed off.

We both stared straight ahead and sighed. What had we gotten ourselves into?

. . .

Walking into the Buy More didn't bring much relief to the dread we'd had over this baby shower.

There were clips from every cliché 'woman has baby' movie playing on every screen.

There were partying Buy More employees buzzing on champagne and people -Big Mike mostly-entertaining themselves with whatever food Morgan had placed on the refreshments table.

There were blue streamers and a banner over top of the Nerd Herd desk that read.

"In loving memory of baby Bartowski."

I _really _wanted to know two things about that banner. One, who came up with what words would be on it, and two, who on Earth would make such a cheery looking 'in loving memory' party banner?

And last but not least, Jeffster was performing on top of the Nerd Herd help desk.

As we walked in they had just started singing "Immigrant song" by Led Zeppelin, and frankly I was a little scared. . . truthfully I was _really_ scared.

"Chuck, remind me why we didn't let Ellie plan our baby shower." I said through my teeth.

"Believe it or not Sarah, if Ellie had planned our baby shower, it may have been more scary than this."

"If you say so." I said, wishing at this moment, that I could be buzzing on champagne like the other Nerd Herders.

"Come on I have an idea." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the chaos of the party.

As we were hurrying away Jeffster had just began performing "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry. That amused us both because we were pretty certain Lester never actually _had _'kissed a girl'

"Right this way Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck opened the door to the home theatre room for me.

We both went in and shut the door behind us.

"Follow me." He said as we both snuck down the castle entrance.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, halting our escape while catching my breath.

"Trust me." He smiled.

We snuck our way through the castle and then made our way to the exit of Orange Orange.

He ran over and got his Nerd Herder and drove it over to the Orange Orange parking lot.

"Come with me if you want to live." He said laughing, slightly out of breath.

I got in the car and we sped home. When we made it to our apartment we both crashed on the bed, laughing at our escape.

"That was fun." He said.

"That was the closest I've been to real espionage in quite a while." I took my hair out of it's pony tail and he ran his fingers through it.

He put his hand on my abdomen and sighed.

"He needs a name."

"I know, calling him 'the baby' has worked so far, but he'll be here soon enough, and I don't think he wants to spend his life being called 'the baby Bartowski'." I smiled. "Do you have any names you like particularly?"

"Bobafett? Nightcrawler? Santa?"

I glared at him and shook my head.

"You are begging for death buddy."

"Okay so not really, I haven't thought much about it. But I always thought it'd be nice to name my first kid after Ellie in some way. But I guess that's not really an option. I don't know many boys named Eleanor." Chuck said playing with a strand of my hair.

"Ellie. . . Wait how about Elliott?"

"Elliott Bartowski. Hmm, I like it." Chuck said a smile crossing his face. "Any ideas for a middle name?"

"Yeah."

"Well are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't like it."

"Well if you want to give him a middle name you'll have to tell me right? I can't _not _know my own sons middle name. Tell me _please._" Chuck said, dragging out the word "please" like a whiny little kid.

"Maybe. . . If you promise to be open minded."

"Scouts honor slash pinky promise."

"Okay. . . I want to name him after you."

"Charles?"

"No. I want to give him your middle name."

"_Irving?_"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I like it but I hated my middle name as a kid."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I hated a lot about myself when I was a kid though."

"Chuck." I put my hand on his face and rubbed his cheek.

"Elliott Irving Bartowski." He said to himself. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Chuck smiled and slid down in the bed to where he face was beside of my stomach.

"What do you think baby, do you like 'Elliott Irving'?"

The baby started kicking at the sound of Chuck's voice. Chuck put his hand on my abdomen and smiled.

"Elliott Irving it is. My little_ Elliott Irving Bartowski_." He kissed my midsection and slid back up in the bed to kiss me.

"I love you Sarah." He said smiling.

"Will you still love me when I curse you out when I'm in labor?"

"Absolutely. Just say everything in Polish and I won't have a clue what you are saying." He smiled and sighed. "I can't wait until I get to meet our little guy."

"Me either. But he'll be here soon enough."

Chuck nodded and grinned, pulling me close in a warm embrace. This was my favorite place to be.

. . .

_**A/N Read and Review! **_


	8. Babies, bedrest and Beckman, oh my!

_**A/N This one is shorter, but it's part one of two! So don't worry! :) **_

…

_. . .It was here that I realized that I had made the right choice in deciding that if I had to, I would leave my spy life behind, and stay here with Chuck. . ._

It was one week until my due date. I felt huge. And at my last doctors appointment my blood pressure was sort of high so they encouraged me to go on partial bed rest, which was driving me crazy.

I had entertained myself with every DVD in our collection it felt like, and even went as far as playing a few of Chuck's video games.

Now I found myself laying on our couch watching TV, bored out of my mind. I had nearly fallen asleep when I heard someone walk in the room.

"Chuck?" I asked.

"Ahem." I heard a familiar voice clear her throat. I quickly- well as quick as a woman who was nine months pregnant could- sat up. "General Beckman?"

"Agent Walker, I hope you don't mind I let myself in."

"Not at all. But can I ask, why are you here?"

"I came here to offer you something. I know you have maternity leave for five months, but I wanted to offer you an additional six month sabbatical from your current post. Like an extended maternity leave."

I honestly didn't know what to say and the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Why?"

"Walker, I may not agree with Chuck and your relationship for professional reasons, but I'm not heartless. This is a onetime offer though, and it's not being brought up again on record. Do you want out?"

"I don't kn. . . I do want out." I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Very well then. By the way, off the record, I would like a picture of your little one when he arrives." Beckman said, sounding strangely human.

My eyes and mouth were wide open with shock. Beckman was displeased with my reaction.

"Goodbye, Agent Walker." She said, leaving the house abruptly.

I laid back down on my side and picked up my cell phone and dialed Chuck's number.

"You are never going to believe what just happened."

. . .

"So Beckman seriously gave you a year off and then asked for baby pictures?" Chuck said bringing me my dinner. French toast for dinner was _the _best.

"I kid you not!" I replied taking a bite of my food.

"So weird!" He said sitting beside of me on the bed.

"I know!" I said. I quickly winced in pain. These contractions were getting worse.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really Chuck just finish your dinner." I said through clenched teeth, breathing through the contraction.

"Absolutely not." He said putting his plate down. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Contractions. That's all."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, my body is just getting ready for labor, this isn't anything to worry about." I reassured him, slowing my breathing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, we can time them if it'd make you feel any better." I smiled.

But not five minutes later another contraction hit. And then my water broke.

"Holy. . . " Chuck's eyes widened and his voice trailed off. "

Sarah we've got to get you to the hospital, and we never even made that bag thing, and I was always on a mission during your Lamaze classes and. . ."

"Chuck, breathe. Call Ellie, and she'll call the hospital and let them know we're on our way. I packed the bags last night, and I'm the one who needs to worry about Lamaze, not you."

"Mmmhmm." Chuck nodded, a look of panic still on his face.

I promptly smacked him across the face, just enough to get him out of his state of panic.

"Chuck, don't freak out. I need you right now, and I need you to get us to the hospital so I can have our baby, okay?"

And then Chuck smiled and hurried to reach for his cell phone. "Ellie, it's me. It's time. . ."

. . .

"Chuck, drive carefully please. You're driving like a madman!" I yelled, holding my stomach as another strong contraction hit.

"Okay." Chuck said, slowing down both the car and his breathing. And then three seconds later he sped up again.

"Chuck what are you doing?"

"Don't freak out, Sarah. I just flashed on Street racing techniques." Chuck said swerving through traffic with a sly smile across his face.

"Okay. . . I trust you." I said with fingers crossed.

. . .

We made it to the hospital in one piece, though the Nerd Herder was a little banged up.

The contractions had gotten worse than they had ever been and they were just _now_ wheeling us back to a room.

"Mam zamiar zabić Chuck Bartowski, jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie dotknąć, lub spójrz na mnie, znowu." I screamed.

"Did she just speak in Polish?" My OB and Ellie asked simultaneously.

"I'll explain it all later." Chuck smiled.

"Jeśli kiedykolwiek spojrzeć na mnie znowu, pożegnać sie "little Chuck" wieprzowych na czele szarpnięcie!"

"I don't want to know, I don't want to know." Chuck chanted to himself as we finally made it to the room.

. . .

Finally I got an epidural and the pain was dying down. I even found time to fall asleep for a couple of hours.

When I opened my eyes, Chuck was right beside of me.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Four AM. How are you feeling?"

"Better. It's amazing how great those drugs actually are."

"Yeah. I'm glad you're feeling better. I could tell you were in a lot of pain." Chuck said grinning.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. Even if you didn't understand a word of them."

"I think I got the gist of it when you said 'little Chuck'"

I smiled. But then another contraction hit.

I winced in pain. It was no where near as bad as before but I'd be lying if I say it didn't hurt.

Chuck put his hand on my head and twirled a strand of my hair with his fingers.

"You're doing great." He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the contraction ended.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents."

"I know. It's kind of crazy." I nodded. "Are you ready?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Ready for. . ?"

"Ready to be a dad?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"Good, because I think it's time." I said, pushing the nurse alert button on the remote on my bed.

And then Chuck fainted. . .

. . .

_**A/N You really want to know what she said in Polish don't you? Well so do I because frankly I don't trust Yahoo! translator...But if you want to know, you can use Yahoo!translator :D **_

_**And if you don't I'll tell you later...or maybe never! **_

_**:) **_

_**R&R**_


	9. Babies, bedrest and Beckman, oh my! II

_Chapter soundtrack: (Bon Iver- The Wolves I and II, Sea Wolf- Leaves in the river) _

_**A/N I'm feeling generous and decided to post this up early. I'd really like some love here though. **_

…

_. . . "Good, because I think it's time." I said, pushing the nurse alert button on the remote on my bed. _

_And then Chuck fainted. . ._

…

"Chuck!"

"Don't worry, I have a perfect cure for this." Ellie said, walking into the room with the other nurses.

She grabbed some of the ice chips that were beside of my bed and stuck them down the back of Chuck's shirt.

"Hi Oh!" Chuck screamed jumping up out of his slumped position in the chair.

"Hmph. Works every time." One of my nurses laughed.

"How long was I out?" Chuck asked.

"About five seconds."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

I couldn't help but smile at him.

The OB came in and checked everything stats wise. Both of our heart rates were fine, and I was fully dilated.

"Okay kids, it's time to have us a baby."

. . .

The pain was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Thankfully with CIA training and lots of medication I was hiding my pain pretty well.

"A couple more pushes and he'll be here." The doctor said. He gave me about a minute to rest before I began pushing again.

"Chuck, I don't think I can do this."

"Well maybe we should have thought about that nine months ago, because now you don't really have a choice, he's coming whether you want him to or not." Chuck said sarcastically.

"No that's not what I meant. I mean, do you really think I can be a good mom?"

"Of course." He said, flashing his teeth in a wide smile, just as my next contraction began to hit.

The next few seconds - or minutes, I couldn't tell how much time _had _passed - flew by in a blur.

One last push and it was over. Chuck cut the umbilical cord with a huge smile on his face. Doctors were cleaning off the baby and then I heard the most beautiful sound.

His tiny cry filled the room.

I hadn't noticed I was crying too. The doctors brought him over to me and laid him on my chest and his crying stopped.

"Elliott, mommy's here." I cooed. I never thought I'd be anyone's _mother _so this experience was something very unique.

It was wonderful and awkward and nothing like I'd imagined it would be when I saw my son for the first time.

But I was sure of one thing; I had _never _loved someone this much in my life.

He was so beautiful. Head full of wavy blond hair and dimpled cheeks, cute little button nose and rosy pink skin. Even though he was only a few minutes old it was obvious who he looked like. But even though he wasn't fortunate enough to look like his father he was still the prettiest little baby I'd ever seen.

I kissed his head as the nurses came and took him back to measure him, get his footprints and give him a bath.

Chuck kissed my cheek.

"He's so perfect, Sarah."

"He really is." I sighed kissing him again.

He was perfect. He must have gotten that from his father.

"Sarah, I have something _I_ want to give to _you_." Chuck said, looking into my eyes.

"What?"

"My vows. I know we had the whole impromptu JOP ceremony thing, but I had my vows written out and never even gave them to you. So here goes. . ."

Chuck breathed out heavily. "I don't have them written here with me, so I'm going to give you what I remember. . . Sarah Walker, I am so honored that you have chosen to let me spend my life with you. I love you with all of my heart. I spent my whole life trying to fill a void I didn't even know existed, because I'd never me you.

I'm so thankful that you've given me our son, and I want to do everything in my power to be a man who is worthy of _you_. I don't know how I can, but I'm gonna try. Every day of my life. Because I love you. You are my reason to live. And I never ever want to ever be without you." He sighed. "And that's really all I have, I probably should have had more but. . ."

And I shut him up with the crash of my lips against his. And I didn't need to give him my vows, because he already knew what I would say. . .

_Chuck Bartowski, I'll love you for the rest of my life. _

_. . ._

_**A/N Yeah yeah I know it wasn't long enough, but if you want to read more, gimme some reviewers love and I'll give you chapter III in this little adventure, titled "Elliott Irving Bartowski" **_

R&R Please. . . I ain't too proud 2 beg!


	10. Elliott Irving Bartowski

_**A/N, this one is kinda short, but it does have a flashback! :) Always remember review review review! **_

…

_. . .He was so beautiful. Head full of blond hair and dimpled cheeks, cute little button nose and pink skin. Even though he was only a few minutes old it was obvious who he looked like. But even though he wasn't fortunate enough to look like his father he was still the prettiest little baby I'd ever seen. . ._

About thirty minutes later we had changed rooms and Elliott was brought to us. We filled out his birth certificate and he was named officially.

The nurses helped me feed him for the first time, which was sort of an awkward experience but I knew he needed the nutrients. At least for two weeks, then we were going to formula.

He fell asleep shortly after that and I took that opportunity to take a nap.

When I woke up I found Chuck holding Elliott and talking to him.

"Go back to sleep buddy, it's okay." He ran his pointer finger down the bridge of his nose so he closed his eyes. "Good boy, my sweet boy. I'm so glad I finally get to hold you."

Elliott stirred and began to cry. "Aw, I'm sorry. I know it's strange and cold here outside of mama but I'll keep you safe don't worry."

I had no idea why Chuck was ever worried about becoming a father.

I sat up my bed. "He's probably hungry." I said.

"Yeah. How long have you been awake?" He asked handing me the baby.

"Long enough." I smiled.

Feeding him this time wasn't as awkward, it actually felt more natural. Maybe it was because there weren't two nurses there trying to help.

"Sarah, thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For him. You could have very easily have had an abortion, but you didn't and we kept him secret as long as we could so Beckman couldn't make you have one. And you gave me the best thing ever. He's so amazing. I can't imagine life without him."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "And thank you. Thank you for being the best dad in the world and for giving me support when I thought I wasn't going to be able to do all this mom stuff, and for offering to marry me the second you found out. . . Even though I said no."

We both laughed.

"But you said yes the second time." He smiled.

"I did. Saying no the first time was a mistake anyways."

"Sarah. . . I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and then I drifted back to sleep again holding Elliott in my arms.

Holding him was so amazing, because it seemed like just yesterday we had heard his heartbeat for the first time. . .

…

"_Thank you for coming with me Chuck." I said on the car ride from the doctors office. _

_We'd gotten to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time today. Chuck was ecstatic, and so was I. But it just all felt so _real_ all of the sudden. _

"_No problem, I mean I wanted to come anyways. It's so awesome that we're having this baby, I'm still not over it." Chuck exclaimed. _

_I glanced over at him quickly, returning my eyes to the road._

"_I mean of course it isn't _all_ awesome, seeing as you still have to be a spy, and we both have to pretend your _not _pregnant around Casey and the General. . .yeah and Morgan now that I think about it." Chuck said, trying not to sound as perky as before as he sensed my disapproval._

"_Chuck I'm happy too. I'm just to stressed out to show it right now." I only had to keep it a secret for a little while longer, but for the next few weeks Beckman – if she found out- could try and order me to have an abortion. And I _didn't_ want that. _

"_Well how about this, when you are with me and we're alone there is no stress allowed. And you can tell me exactly what your feeling." Chuck smiled. _

"_I like that idea." I smiled as we pulled into the Arby's for our semi- lunch date. _

…

"He is so adorable." Ellie cooed as she held the baby. "He did really well for us during his first bath too, and don't worry I took _plenty _of pictures." She said handing Elliott back to me.

"He really is. . . Awesome." Devon smiled, almost using "his" word facetiously. "What do you think John?"

I had almost forgotten that Casey was here as he was sitting over in the corner.

"Eh I guess he's. . . cute. The pictures I saw were nice." Casey said awkwardly.

"Do you want to hold him Casey?" I asked.

"Er, uh, I'm not the best with 'baby stuff'"

"Oh come on Casey. You know you want to." Chuck said, grabbing Elliott carefully and handing him towards Casey.

Casey grunted and nodded and took the baby from Chuck's arms gently.

"Wow. You sure this is your kid Bartowski?" Casey chuckled, smiling down at Elliott. "Well you sure are cute, I'll give you that, but if you ever want to learn how to be a tough guy, I've got your back kid." Casey said quietly. (Probably because he didn't want us hearing what he was saying. Can't have a Casey who shows emotions or hell might freeze over.)

Casey's cell phone went off and the baby startled. He handed him over to Chuck and left the room.

Elliott was still crying his little high pitched wail even when Chuck held him. But as soon as he handed him to me his crying ceased.

"Mama's boy." Chuck mused with a sigh. He then continued talking to Ellie and Devon and Elliott started falling asleep at the sound of Chuck's voice.

I smiled, running my finger across the bridge of his nose. "Daddy's boy." I smiled.

. . .

_**R&R**_


	11. Homecoming II

_Chapter soundtrack: (Jesse Harris and the Ferdinandos- If you won't, Band of horses- detlef schrempf_

**A/N So you guys only have like 5 more chapters here, but never fear, I am writing a futurefic follow up of my follow up, and I'd like some ideas on what you'd like to see. **

**Also, by the time this is over I really want 100 reviews so. . . Well you know what to do. **

**Also also, this is called "Homecoming II" Not because it's a direct part two, but because coping mechanism had a chapter called Homecoming. Just a nod to the past :) **

**. . . **

_. . . Holding him was so amazing, because it seemed like just yesterday we had heard his heartbeat for the first time. . . _

…

"I've got the car seat in the 'Herder all set up, do you need my help with anything?" Chuck asked, coming into the hospital.

"I'm just making sure I don't forget anything." I said, double checking everywhere for the things we had brought to the hospital.

"Just don't forget the baby." Chuck joked nervously.

"Chuck, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just, um, antsy, about being home with him, without nurses to help and stuff." He said tapping his fingers on his sides in the beat of a song I didn't recognize, while he paced back and forth.

"Chuck."

"Mmmhmm." He nodded nervously.

"We have each other, we can handle this." I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder, he leaned down and kissed me. "Now lets go. But I can't help feeling like I'm forgetting _something_. . ." I said sarcastically, turning around and faux-searching.

"He's in his hospital crib." Chuck said, rolling his eyes.

. . .

"This just feels so weird." I said leaning forward from the back seat so I could see Chuck as he drove.

"What feels weird?" He asked, turning on the exit that would lead us to our apartment complex.

"Everything. Just having him and bringing him home, it's all so. . ."

"Unreal?"

"Yeah, how'd you know what I was gonna say?"

"I've been thinking the same thing since we got married." He smiled, biting his lip.

I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being a great dad."

"I've only been at it for three days." He said sheepishly.

"No. You've been doing it since the moment you found out about him, so that's thirty three weeks and five days." I said.

And we both drifted back in memory to that day, thirty three weeks and five days ago. . .

. . .

_I had just spat out the words that I was planning out how I would say for three and a half hours._

_Chuck's reaction was somewhere between elation and hysteria. _

_And then he asked me if I thought we should get married. But of course I said no, for two reasons in particular. _

_One, Beckman would _not _approve._

_And two, even though I knew I wanted to marry Chuck from the moment I met him, I did _not_ want a marriage of convenience._

_But the gesture in itself was touching. _

"_So, uh, when did you find out?" He asked as we both ate our frozen yogurt. _

"_This morning. . . But to be honest I've known for about two weeks. Something just felt. . ."_

"_Off?"_

"_Yeah. How'd you know what I was going to say?" _

"_Just a guess." He smiled, his perfect smile. That smile made my stomach fill with butterflies. . . And then the butterflies turned to hyperactive razor clawed rabbits, bouncing around like my stomach was a trampoline. _

"_I'll be right ba. . ." I said running to the bathroom and throwing up. _

_After about five minutes on the cold tile floor I heard a knock on the door. _

"_Can I come in?" _

"_No, You don't need to see me like this." I said running my hand through my hair. _

"_Okay." He said. And then three seconds later he opened the door. "Can I come in if I close my eyes?" He said winking._

"_Chuck. . ."_

_He got me a wet washrag from behind the yogurt counter and wiped off my face. He brushed my hair behind my ear and gave me a handful of Altoids. (The minty ones not the Cinnamon. Those were too spicy for me, and when he'd found that out, he only carried the mint ones with him. Always so self sacrificing.)_

"_Can I do anything else?" He asked._

"_Chuck why are you doing this?" I asked, beginning to clean the toilet I'd just ruined. _

_He took the cleaning supplies from my hands and took over cleaning. "Because of two reasons." He said, scrubbing the toilet and shooing me away from the cleaning fumes._

"_One, because even though we aren't together right now, you should know I love you." He said putting up the cleaning supplies. _

"_And two?" I asked quietly._

"_Because you're carrying _my_ baby, and cleaning up your puke is the least I can do for you because you are doing something so amazing for me." He said with a bright smile. _

_And as we leaned into kiss. . ._

_. . . _

"Casey came in and told us we had a mission." Chuck said, rolling his eyes. "You know, I will _never _forgive him for that. He ruined a pretty romantic moment."

"That he did, but I think the next time we kissed was more special."

"When was that?" He asked, pulling into our driveway.

"Eight year old you took me out on a date, and _I_ was _your_ first kiss." I smiled, wagging my eyes like a vaudeville villain.

"Really?" Chuck asked. "Are you some kind of pervert Sarah Bartowski? Stealing the first kisses of eight year old man-boy's?" He asked sarcastically.

I slapped his shoulder. "Hey now, I'm not a pervert. Actually, you kissed me first."

"Oh really? What was it like?"

"Maybe I'll show you. . . But then again I guess that all depends. . ." I said unlatching the car seat from the car seat holder.

"On what?" He asked, unlocking the car doors and helping me get out of the car.

"I don't know, how much you help me in the coming weeks." I said flashing a smile.

"Oh, I'm at your service ma'am." He kneeling down and kissing my hand.

We walked into the apartment and Chuck starting giving Elliott a tour.

We walked him into his nursery and we both sat down and sighed.

"Welcome home baby." I said, leaning over and kissing Elliott's soft head, and then kissing Chuck.

Even though I was joking about needing his help, the truth was I was scared to death about this whole parenting thing. But like nothing in this world, I was so glad I had Chuck to help me through it. I couldn't do any of this without him. . .

…

**R & R**

**:) **


	12. Solo Mission

**A/N I got severe writers block here, so I just pounded out a chapter, simply so I could move on. This is my equivalent to Vs. the Nacho Sampler. So don't hate, just read, I promise I'll redeem myself. :) **

...

_. . . But even with all of the craziness in our first week home with him, we were adjusting pretty well. . ._

. . .

And we continued adjusting to our new lives as parents in the following weeks. We had everything down to a routine. Taking turns on who would change diapers and get the baby when he would cry in the night.

But today was a different day out of our routine. Chuck was done with all the paternity leave the CIA would give him so I was home alone with Elliott for the first time. It was probably ridiculous that I was so nervous, I mean I was his mother for Pete's sake, I'd spent the past three weeks -not counting the nine months before he was born- taking care of him, how was today any different?

In all honesty it was _no_ different. . . but I was scared to death.

"You ready to go on a new mission?" I asked, watching as he straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair and pulled at his beard. "When they talk about having kids they never tell you that you have no time for personal grooming." He mused to himself and then sighed.

"Yeah, just worried about screwing something up while you aren't there for my backup. . . Not that I'm incapable of doing a mission alone I have before I know It's just I'm. . ."

"Used to me being there?" I asked. What he was feeling about his mission sounded quite similar to what I was feeling about my first day alone with the baby.

"Yeah." He sighed. "But I mean I've done solo missions before so this should be no biggie right?" He smiled. "Just hope I haven't gotten out of shape these past few weeks." He looked at himself in the mirror and patted his stomach. "Well, hi ho it's off to work I go, saving the day and what not." He said walking over to kiss me.

"Mmm." I pulled him in for another kiss. And another. And another.

"Sarah." He said, his lips still smushed against mine.

"Mmmhmm."

"If you don't stop I'll never make it out the door."

"That's the idea." I said flirtatiously, kissing him again.

"Fine just one more." He said leaning in to kiss me again.

Elliott, who was in the floor, cooed and stirred.

"Fine, I have some for you too." Chuck said getting in the floor, and kissing Elliott.

Elliott then grabbed Chuck's beard and pulled on it.

"Gah! Freaking Palmer's Reflex!"

"I think that's just a sign that you need to shave." I laughed.

"Oh come on you know it makes me look cool." He said prying Elliott's grasp open.

"Sure." I said smiling.

He stood up, kissed my forehead, and walked toward the door.

"I'll see you later." He said smiling and walking out the door.

And then the house was quiet again.

I sighed, getting down in the floor beside the baby and putting my finger inside of the palm of his hand.

"I guess it's just me and you buddy."

. . .

The day was long and boring, but relatively simple. I absolutely loved spending time with Elliott but with so many years of being a spy (or a conspiring con artist) I was quickly going stir crazy.

No one to talk to - no one that could keep a conversation at least- nothing to do while Elliott slept, just sitting and doing nothing. I was slowly losing my sanity.

Around six I made myself some dinner, and went into the bedroom to eat while waiting on Elliott to wake up.

A few minutes later Chuck walked in, his dress shirt ripped halfway off and one half of his beard was gone.

"What happened to you?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"Mission went horribly wrong. Going to go shower and shave and take a few Xanex, I'll see you in a minute." Chuck said in a monotonous voice, taking off what was left of his shirt.

"I think Elliott will be asleep for a while, so I might join you." I said flirtatiously. . . But not three seconds later Elliott started crying. "I'll see you when you are out of the shower." I sighed.

. . .

Chuck came out of the shower in nothing but his boxers, and if I wasn't holding our baby in this moment. . .

Elliott's cry stopped my train of thought.

"Shh it's okay. You want diaper duty Dad?" I asked handing the baby to Chuck.

"Why not?" He said, bringing Elliott to change his diaper.

When he was finished he set him down on the bed and turned toward his dresser. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me and kissed him, holding his cleanly shaven face. With my finger I rubbed his cheek and kissed his forehead. My hand trailed down his face and onto his chest.

"You want to talk about work?" I asked.

"No." He mumbled. "I just want to do more of this." He kissed me again his lips trailing down my neck.

"Sorry, keeping it PG rated. We have company."

Elliott cooed reiterating my point.

Chuck sighed, rolled his eyes and sat on his side of the bed. Elliott was in between us, laying on his back, holding onto my finger. He was quite spoiled for only being almost two months old.

"I don't know how I did it." Chuck said, almost to himself. "And I don't know how you are going to do it."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Leaving him to go back to being a spy." Chuck said in a baby voice. "It was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be."

I hadn't thought about that. I was eventually going to go back to being a spy, leaving the baby home, and putting my life in danger, possibly leaving him without a mother.

It would be so weird, going back to work. Now the spy world seemed like as much of a fantasy as a _real_ life used to be. I never thought I would be anything but a spy.

Now all I wondered was how was I going to be a spy _and_ a mother? It couldn't work, could it?

I couldn't think of anything to say. The more and more I thought about it, the more my maternity leave sounded like a permanent thing.

Could I give up my life of adventure and saving the world? Could I give up the job I'd been trained to do since I was a teenage girl? Could I give up fighting crime when Chuck was still an active agent?

For anything _but_ Elliott, _no_. But _for_ him I could. I would give up anything and _everything_ for him.

"I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" I hadn't even realized I'd spoken until Chuck responded.

"Chuck. . . I don't think I can go back to being a spy."

. . .

**Cliffhangers are a real pain in the rear aren't they? But you have to love 'em right?**

**R&R please!**


	13. A new nightmare

_Chapter soundtrack: (Bloc Party- Helicopter, Signs_

_**A/N Time jump/dream sequence warning. If you wanted me to write out what goes on in between 13 and 14 you'd be in for quite a snore fest. Just imagine chapters and chapters of mundane life. Tada!**_

_. . . _

_. . .For anything _but_ Elliott, _no_. But _for_ him I could. I would give up anything and _everything_ for him_.

"_Chuck. . . I don't think I can go back to being a spy._" . . .

…

"_You're going to quit?" Chuck asked, a look of shock on his face, but then his tone dropped in octave s and he quietly asked, "Sarah, you've been a spy since before you could legally drink. Are you sure you want to give up the only life you've _ever_ had?" _

"_Chuck _this_ is my life now." I looked at him, and his smile spread from his eyes to his mouth._

"_It's so weird to hear you say that." He laughed. "So..."_

"_Normal?" _

"_Yeah." He breathed and chuckled. _

"_Good, that's what I was going for." I smiled, putting my hand on his cheek, and kissing his soft warm lips. _

"_No more crazy missions, no more bomb diffusing, no more _Beckman_. Man you're lucky." _

"_Yeah. So, speaking of crazy missions, what exactly happened to you today?" _

"_Explosions. Lots of them. That's what happened to the beard and the shirt. . . And speaking of explosions, we may in fact be indebted to Casey." _

"_Why?" I asked slowly. _

"_Um, I sorta was responsible for blowing up his Crown Vic."_

…

We discussed the pros and cons of my quitting after that and I made my final decision to leave.

Chuck was supportive of my decision, yes. He didn't want me to throw away my entire career life but he understood my reasoning and supported me in my decision like any good husband would. . . And Chuck was the best husband.

For the next few weeks, I stayed home with our son while he went to work as a crime fighting spy and then when he came home we were a parenting super duo.

I was beginning to feel no regret over my decision to retire early. . . Until the dream. . .well _nightmare_ would be more accurate. . .

. . .

_It was the middle of the night, I had gotten out of the bed because I heard Elliott crying from his nursery. When I walked into the room I was horrified._

_Chuck's mangled and lifeless body lying in the floor. I ran over to Elliott's crib, and he was gone. _

_I heard a cry being muffled and turned around too see a largely built Ring Agent holding the baby, a hand over his mouth._

"_Stop! He can't breathe!"_

_Elliott's cries were stopping, his eyes slowly drifting shut. _

"_Do you think I care about that Agent Walker? I want information and the people I work for say I can do anything to get it. . . Tell me about the intersect, or I'll kill your son." His eyes were cold,_

"_You just killed _him!_" I spat, reaching instinctively for a gun that wasn't there. _

_I wasn't a spy. And I was defenseless. I couldn't save my son. I couldn't revive my dead husband. I was hopeless. I _willingly_ made myself a civilian and endangered my _family_. This was my fault. . . _

"_I know that the mobile intersect is dead. . . I'm more interested in the one Carmichael was building."_

_Building? Chuck had a mission he hadn't told me about because I didn't have total clearance anymore. That's what it was. He was supposed to build a new intersect._

_I frantically scrambled for words. "He didn't tell me anythi- I don't kno- I. . ."_

_And he began to snap my baby's neck. . ._

_. . . _

I woke up in a cold sweat, I sat up in the bed, gasping for air.

"Sarah are you okay?" Chuck mumbled, sitting up.

"I. . . I don't know. I just had the worst dream. . . Chuck it was awful." I said, grabbing his shirt and burying my head in his chest, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I hated for Chuck to see me this _broken_, even though we were married, I still wanted him to see me as _strong_, and not easily affected by things. . . But the dream was too much.

"It was all my fault." I said, barely above a whisper. The images of my husband and sons murder stuck in my head, the image of the large ring agent was there every time I closed my eyes.

"What was all your fault, Sarah? You can tell me."

I sat up wiped my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I explained my dream to Chuck, and when I gave him the gruesome details he winced in sympathy and disgust.

And then I made it to the end, when the Agent was starting to kill our son.

Chuck ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Sarah, it was just a dream. Nothing like that is ever going to happen. I will do _everything_ in my power to stop it."

"But Chuck, you can't guarantee it won't happen. He will always be in danger simply because of the parents he was born to. And I think the stupidest thing I can do is to leave the field. I can't stop my job, I have to protect him. I have to have your back."

"Sarah you don't want that do you?"

"No. But Chuck being a spy is always going to be a part of who I am, whether I like that fact or not. And as much as I'd love to stay here with Elliott and be a "normal mom" I can't. I won't leave my family and my _partner_ unprotected. "

I wanted a normal life. And I would fight for that. I would be a spy so we could live our lives.

I would choose to be a spy _for _Elliott. For Chuck. For our family.

"Sarah, I'm with you no matter what. You know that right?"

I nodded and kissed him.

"I love you so much." I said kissing him again, and again and again. And as we made our way under the covers, our passionate moment was interrupted by a cry coming from the other room.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Always." Chuck muttered turning over in the bed.

I walked into Elliott's nursery. The imagery of my dream were too fresh in my mind for me to feel at total peace here.

When Elliott heard me walk in, his crying stopped. I leaned over his crib and saw him reaching towards me.

"Hey baby, mama's here." I picked him up and kissed his forehead a few times. "I love you so much." I sat down in the chair beside his bed and began rocking him.

"Do you know how much I love you? I loved you from the first _second_ I knew about you. Did you know that? Even though you weren't planned and you made your mommy break a lot of rules so that she could keep you.

"And I remember when you were growing inside of me, and the first time I saw you on the ultrasound and the first time me and daddy heard your heartbeat, and the day I felt you move for the first time. The day I held you in my arms for the first time. . . Do you want to know something else?" I whispered as Elliott's eyes drifted shut.

"I have never loved you as much as I do now, because I love you more every day, and that will never change. And I'm always going to protect you. Because it's my job to take care of you."

Elliott stirred and yawned in his sleep.

"I love you baby boy." I kissed his forehead and smiled. I stood up and walked with him back into the bedroom. I laid him in his bassinet and got in bed beside of Chuck.

I curved my body up against his and sighed.

"I love you." I said, wrapping my arm around his torso and squeezing him tightly.

I fell asleep, wrapped in Chuck's arms, hoping I wouldn't have another nightmare.

. . .

_**A/N If you think the nightmare was disturbing. . . Good, I didn't think it was disturbing enough to convey my point. But lets put it this way, if this were a movie I'd have to knock my rating up a bit. Like PG-13 from G. **_

_**Also, I really hope I'm not boring you. :) R&REVIEWORELSE:)**_


	14. Another Manic Monday

_**A/N, totally forgot to update this last week, so I'll update twice this week (especially because this one is super short, but the next one is pretty long so it equals out.) **_

_**Sarah will be back in the field, but not full time (not every mission) but when she is there, Elliott will be with Ellie and Awesome. **_

_**Also, I hope you enjoy this, once again, sorry it's short. **_

...

_. . . "Chuck being a spy is always going to be a part of who I am. And as much as I'd love to stay here with Elliott I can't leave my family and my partner unprotected."_

_I would choose to be a spy for Elliott. For Chuck. For our family. . ._

…

After that night I decided to cut my maternity leave short and return to work. Ellie, who was in the middle of a sabbatical from her residency, said she would keep Elliott while we were on missions.

Going back to work was going to be difficult but I knew I had to do it.

When Chuck got a text message from Casey telling him to report to his apartment for a briefing I almost forgot I was going too. I put Elliott in his stroller and we walked to Casey's apartment.

Casey had a look of confusion on his face when the three of us walked in.

"I wasn't aware spy's had a 'bring your kid to work day' Bartowski_s_." Casey said, emphasizing the S on the end of Bartowski_s_. "Why are you here anyways Sarah?"

"I'm coming back to work early Casey." I replied glaring at him.

"I swear to Reagan you have gotten so much more confusing since you spawned with Bartowski."

I rolled my eyes and put Elliott, who was sleeping in his stroller, in the back of the room by Casey's bonsai tree.

"I swear if he messes that tree up. . ."

"Casey, he's three months old, he just now is learning to roll over, I doubt he's gonna hurt your bonsai tree." Chuck quipped. 

Casey rolled his eyes and sighed. "So here is the deal. . ."

Casey briefed us on our mission based off of what General Beckman had told him and then we made our way home. This was so weird, I hadn't been prepping for a mission in around five months. It felt very odd going back to doing this.

When we went home we got lunch and then decided since Elliott was still taking his nap, we should too.

We got on the bed and got under the covers.

"So Elliott's asleep. . . You want to pick up where we left off last night?" Chuck asked, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Mmmhmm." I said, kissing him passionately. He rolled over, leaning over top of me. We hadn't had any time alone since Elliott was born. "I've missed this." I said, grabbing a handful of his short hair.

"I'll be right back, don't breathe, don't move." He said smiling and running out of the room.

After he left, General Beckman popped up on screen. I quickly sat up covering myself in the blankets.

"General Beckman?"

"Yes, Agent Walker."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I am just calling to clarify some information. Is it true that you are returning to work already? Even after I gave you extra leave hours?"

As I started to respond, Chuck walked , wearing only his boxers. "So we're out of. . . General Beckman?"

"Yes, Chuck. Now for Pete's sake get some clothes on." General Beckman said, annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry." Chuck hurried back to bed and covered himself with blankets.

"Back to the matter at hand."

"Yes, um, I just did some serious reconsideration and decided that I needed to be back in the field."

"Well I am glad you did. I'll contact you further around nineteen hundred hours." And General Beckman was off screen.

"Always with the interruptions." I sighed, seeing a familiar theme in our life. "Where were we?" I asked. And just as I began to kiss him, I heard a familiar cry.

"Gah!" Chuck exclaimed, covering his head with blankets. . .

. . .


	15. Holiday

_**A/N a big time jump has taken place, simply because I didn't feel (once again) that you would want months worth of missions and crying babies and the like so we have now skipped from Elliott being 3mos to being 11mos old. Big jump I know, but you aren't going to miss much. **(Because when I tried to write those months, it's tragically boring lol) _

_**This is one of my faves so tell me what you think...and BTW the opening line wasn't intended as rhyme it just sort of happened lol I just couldn't bring myself to change it because it cracked me up lol **_

_. . . "Always with the interruptions.". . . _

_Stress. _Blissful stress, but stress nonetheless, was the one word I would use to describe my life. I was living some sick twisted version of a happily ever after. Mornings at home, afternoon missions and late nights crashing into bed with the love of my life. It wasn't the storybook life most people sought after but it was my fairy tale.

After years of thinking I could never have what or _who _I wanted in my life, this life seemed like _Eden_.

Sure it had plenty of downsides, but I didn't know any life that was perfect.

"Mama mama mama" Elliott repeated again and again, crawling towards me.

He'd been crawling since he was eight months old, and he'd said his first word "mama" about three weeks ago and now it was his obsession because he knew he could now get my attention whenever he said it. Not that he didn't already have my attention 24/7.

This kid was the love of my life, and for an eleven month old, he was getting to be quite spoiled. I'm blaming that on Ellie- Though most of it is probably the doing of me and his father.

But could you blame us? He was the product of a love that we'd kept bottled up for nearly four years. He was the best '_accident_' that could have ever happened to us. In a way, he brought us together. So of course we would spoil him.

"Mama!" He flailed his arm, almost as if he was trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked, getting in the floor beside of him.

He babbled off some baby talk that I, of course, understood nothing of, and began pointing behind me.

I turned around and was surprised when I saw Casey standing in our doorway.

"Casey I didn't hear you come in."

"Thoughts preoccupied in baby land, hmm?" Casey tried to act like he wasn't really a softy at heart but everyone knew that he had a soft spot for Elliott. Even if he wouldn't show it.

"Why are you here Casey?" I asked, feinting annoyance.

"New day, new mission, Walkertowski." Casey couldn't get used to calling _me _Bartowski, and Walker wasn't accurate anymore so he'd gone with Walkertowski. "You ready?"

As Casey stepped forward, Chuck came out from the hallway and popped in front of Casey.

"No she's not. She's taking the day off."

This was news to _me_.

"And what about you?"

"I'm out too. I have a side mission planned."

"That's fine with me, but what do you expect me to tell the General?"

"You can tell her to 'suck it'." Chuck said, and Casey responded with a growl. "Okay so don't really tell her to suck it. But you will cover for us right?"

"'Depends. What's this 'side mission'?"

Chuck leaned over and whispered in Casey's ear. Casey made a mock gagging noise and shook his head, disgusted.

"I'll cover for you, _if _you promise to _never_ give me the details again." He said, looking harshly at Chuck.

"Deal." Chuck said.

Casey left and Chuck shut the door behind him. Turning around and grinning at me.

"What exactly did you tell him? And why don't I know anything about this mission you're talking about?" I asked, standing up from the floor.

"One, I just told him my plans. And two, because I'm still not telling you anything. Secret agents have to keep _some _secrets, right?" He said smirking.

I playfully threw one of Elliott's toys at him.

"Mama, mama." Elliott said, reaching for me.

I picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Wait, I thought Ellie and Devon had to work tonight? How are we going to do whatever 'side mission' you have planned with Elliott with us?"

"Don't worry hon, I have plans." He said kissing me.

_Plans_...This could either be a very bad thing or a very good thing.

. . .

Being blindfolded was disorienting, feeling the swaying of the car wasn't a problem, as I didn't get motion sickness, but a nervous stomach was causing me some nausea.

"You trusted our son with Morgan?"

"Hey he is a very reliable guy and you know that. I mean he may not be totally over the manboy thing and he may still think it's 'super cool' that he sometimes gets involved in spy stuff but I think he can take care of our son."

"If you say so." I said, rolling my eyes. (Not that he could see considering I was still blindfolded.) "So if I'm included in this whole thing, why on Earth am I blindfolded?" I asked, beginning to take off the blindfold.

"No no no no no. You can't look, otherwise you'll see where we're going."

"Where _are _we going?"

"Specifics or in general?"

"Both."

"Okay. On a date and I'm not telling you the location." I could hear the bragging grin in his voice. I loved it when he was being cute like this.

"Alright, we're here, but don't take the blindfold off just yet."

He got out of the car and escorted me down a hill. "Take off your shoes." I did as he said and felt the sand in between my toes. "Blindfold off." He pulled it off from over my eyes and I saw the most beautiful sunset. The orange and pink sun sinking down past the horizon of the shadowy water.

"Happy mother's day, Sarah." He smiled brightly.

"The beach." I said smiling.

"No. _Our _beach."

I sat down in the sand and sighed. Taking a handful of the sugary substance and letting it go through my fingers. My mind was drifting back to my first time on this beach with Chuck.

"_I need you to do one more thing for me." I said grabbing a fistful of sand._

"_Yeah?" He asked, staring out into the ocean, his long brown curly hair blowing in the wind._

"_Trust me Chuck." _

_He grinned sheepishly at me and my heart sank because I knew the life this sweet guy had been dragged in to._

Even though I barely knew him, I even loved him then. Little did I know I'd be spending the rest of my life with him.

I hadn't noticed Chuck had already gone back to the car and was making his way back down with a picnic basket.

"So which should we do first? Eat or swim?" He asked.

"Swimming sounds nice." I smiled.

"I thought so too." He said, ripping off his shirt and pulling down his pants, revealing swim trunks.

"I didn't bring anything to swim in though."

Chuck rifled through the picnic basket and then held up one of my bikini's and smiled. "Milady, Chuck Bartowski always comes prepared." Chuck said in a British accent.

We swam for a while then he picked me up and carried me back to shore, laying me in the sand.

"We haven't lost it have we?" He asked, laying down beside of me.

"Lost what?"

"Our spark? Our romantic tension? You know, our tortuous Will they/won't they life is over and now we're together and we're married and we're parents. . . Do you think we still have that spark?"

"All I know is that I have never been this happy in my life, romantic tension means nothing. It may make life interesting but it's _agonizing_. I'd rather live a boring but content life with you." I said smiling.

I kissed him tenderly. He pulled away slowly and smiled.

"You, um,want to eat?"

"It can wait." I grinned rolling over on top of him.

. . .*

_(the next morning)_

"We aren't gonna get arrested for public indecency because of this are we? Because this would be a lot less sexy if the cops showed up." I asked sarcastically, snuggling my body closer to Chuck's.

"Nah, I cleared the perimeter, got rid of the security cams until nine so we have. . ." He grabbed his watch. "Two hours."

"Mmm. . .I wonder what we can do for two hours. No Buy More. No Spy life. No baby. Just us."

"I'm sure we can think of something." He said kissing me and pulling me closer toward him.

I kissed him again and again and then sighed as my phone started ringing.

"I thought I told you to turn that off." He said playfully.

"I did. But about three in the morning my 'mom instincts' kicked in and I called Morgan to check on Elliott." I said running my hands through my hair.

"And. . ."

"He didn't answer. I left him a message and told him to call me back." I said, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Yeah, uh, Sarah, you and Chuck might want to come home soon."_

"Why,Morgan?"

"_Uh, you'll see. It's Elliott." _

"We'll be right there."

. . .

"MORGAN GRIMES! You made us come home from our mini vacation for this? I thought something was seriously wrong!" I screamed, holding onto Morgan's shirt and shaking him back and forth.

"I never said it was bad, I just thought you'd want to see, I mean this is _epic_."

"Yes, Morgan, it is, but me and my wife have not had a real time being alone since he was born. We could have waited two hours to see that our son can walk while holding onto something." Chuck said, looking at Elliott cruising along the coffee table. "Though it is pretty gosh darn cute." He smiled.

"Mama, mama!" Elliott lifted his arms toward me and was standing on his own. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you."I sighed bending down to kiss his forehead. He would be walking soon. It seemed like yesterday he had just entered this world now he was about to start roaming it freely. I wasn't ready for this.

"Can I, um, leave now?"Morgan said sheepishly. I hadn't realized I still had a firm grip on his shirt with my left hand. I quickly loostened it and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Morgan, I was just worried something had happened while we were gone. I could only imagine what _could _have happened while we were gone."

"Have you no faith in the bearded manboy-wonder?" Morgan asked almost offended.

I smiled. "Morgan, I trust you completely. . .for now."

"I appreciate that." Morgan said headed towards the door. "One thing though. If you guys see anything in the house that's been broken or maybe some spy gear that's been messed with. . . think nothing of it." He said waving his hand like Qui Gon Jin from whichever one of those Star Wars movies Chuck had made me watch a while back.

He shut the door and we saw him run across the courtyard.

Chuck put his palm on his forehead.

"Sorry about this,Sarah." Chuck said, putting his hands on my hips.

I touched his lips to quiet him and then bent up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you. And last night, may have been the best night of my whole life." I kissed him again resting my head on his chest afterward.

"Dada, dada!" Elliott cooed.

"Yes!" Chuck exclaimed, picking Elliott up and twirling him around. "I knew you could say my name!" Elliott giggled in response.

This life I had may have been one twisted ever after but I wouldn't change it for a second.

. . .

_***We can all pretty much guess what happened at the asterisk. No details are being given, let your imaginations fill in the blanks. ;) **_

_**Also, this was gonna be the last chapter but my muse struck me with a few more so keep buckled up and keep your hands to your sides, as this will be one heck of a ride. **_

_**r&R**_


	16. An appointment with Dr Morgan II

**A/N So here's the deal, I originally wasn't going to write this part of the story and 15 _was_ going to be the end, but I got attacked by a plot bunny (you fellow writers know how that is right?)**

**and I had to do it. Though I'm probably ending this story soon in 2 chapters because I have a new idea eating me alive and begging to be written. :) **

. . . .

_This life I had may have been one twisted ever after but I wouldn't change it for a second. . . _

_. . ._

Change. It can be a good thing. It can be a bad thing. It can be uncomfortable or downright miserable. And even though the outcome may be good, the bottom line is this: _No one_ wants things to change.

Especially not when your life seemed so perfect already. I guess mundane perfection is overrated and the _fates_ just _have_ to screw with things.

And this change that was occurring was definitely not a bad thing. It was just going to be stressful I could tell already.

I first got suspicious about a week and a half ago at Castle.

Random illness during a mission briefing that I credited to bad sizzling shrimp. But really I knew what food poisoning felt like and this _wasn't _it.

Then there was the random illness on the mission. Casey will probably never forgive me for what happened in the backseat of his Vic.

And then there was the obvious fact that I was incredibly late for my period. I just continued to ignore the facts and ignore my suspicions and continue living life as normal. But two missed periods later I couldn't deny that I already knew the answer that would be on the little plastic stick I was holding.

Positive. And then another positive. And just to be sure. . . Yeah the third one was positive too. Of course.

We hadn't hardly had a second alone since our son was born, when did we have time to make _another_ baby?

The beach. On _mothers_ day.

I rolled my eyes and laughed darkly to myself at the irony.

So I was pregnant. Again. My son hadn't even made it to his first birthday and he was already going to be a big brother.

And that wouldn't be too bad right? Give him a sibling around his age so they can grow up together.

"I wonder what Chuck is going to think about this." I sighed.

I wasn't sure if it was stress or morning sickness that brought on my current nausea.

I sat on our bathtub and sighed, holding the positive pregnancy test in my hand.

I needed to tell Chuck, but I just wasn't ready. What if he reacted badly? Which honestly I had no idea why he would but you never know. We were just now getting over the sleep deprivation from the first few months as parents and now we were going to do it all over again, _while_ juggling a toddler.

All I knew was that I needed someone to talk to.

Not Chuck for obvious reasons.

It couldn't be Ellie, because as soon as she'd find out, Chuck would know. Ellie wasn't good at keeping secrets from Chuck.

It couldn't be Devon, because as soon Ellie found out about the spy world he promised that he'd never keep anything from her again, so he was out of the running.

I needed someone who was willing to keep a secret. Someone loyal. Someone who could give me advice. Someone who was scared enough of me that I could convince to not tell Chuck.

I picked up my phone and began to text.

**SOS, Meet me at Orange Orange at 11:30am **

I pressed 'Send'.

I had fifteen minutes to be at Orange Orange. I hopped into my Porsche and drove as fast as I could.

. . .

The drive in the Porsche was refreshing. Feeling the wind blow through my hair as I sped down the freeway. Chuck was home with Elliott and I told him I had to go check up on some things at Orange Orange so he wouldn't get suspicious as to why I had left.

When I pulled up to the Orange Orange, Morgan was already standing outside, pacing back and forth.

"What's up, Sarah? I got your SOS and thought maybe something was wrong or the CIA needs my help or something."

"Um, no. Nothing is wrong and the CIA isn't calling upon your help. I am." I said, unlocking the doors to the yogurt shop.

"What's wrong?" He asked as we walked in together.

"I just needed to talk to somebody."

"And you wanted to talk to _me_ and _not _your _husband_?" Morgan asked.

"Well yeah. I can't really talk to Chuck about this. And I knew you could help me out."

"Help you out? My sweet lord you are having an affair aren't you? You are approaching me so I'll be you male mistress aren't you? You know usually I'd be flattered but Chuck Bartowski is my best friend and. . ."

"Morgan! I'm not '_approaching_' you! And I'm not cheating on Chuck! Maybe I should have came to Casey instead."

"Came to me for what?" Casey asked, coming out from the entrance to Castle.

"Nothing." I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Just forget I was here."

"Come on, Sarah, now that this whole me accusing you of cheating thing is over we can talk. Talk to Doctor Morgan. And Igor over there can chime in whenever." Morgan said sitting down at the bar. Casey grunted in semi-agreement.

"Okay, so what I'm about to tell you is absolutely confidential and you _can not _tell Chuck."

"My lips are sealed." Morgan said. Casey simply grunted again in response.

"Okay, so here's the deal. . . I'm pregnant. _Again_."

Morgan's eyes widened and Casey rolled his eyes a smirk on his face.

"I was right." Casey mumbled to himself.

"About?"

"Well a few weeks ago Walkertowski here totally desecrated my Vic with her vomit and that's when I knew she was pregnant. Can't keep your legs closed long enough to raise one kid and you have another one to deal with hmm?" Casey said and I shot him a glare so icy it could probably freeze hell over twice.

"Shut up Casey. This _wasn't_ planned."

He grunted again.

"So why can't we tell Chuck you are telling us this?" Morgan asked.

"Because he doesn't know."

"Oh." Both Morgan and Casey exhaled in shock.

"Which is why I wanted to talk to you. I don't know how to tell him. I'm just afraid he'll be upset or angry or. . . I don't know. It's just that we are already under so much stress that I don't know how he's gonna react."

"Well how did you react?"

"I really don't know Morgan. I'm so worried and stressed that I haven't had time to think about what I'm feeling right now. . . other than nauseated."

Casey muffled a chuckle.

"You think Chuck's going to be _angry_?" Morgan asked, shocked.

"Well I don't know. It's just that I'm worried he will be."

"Sarah I've known Chuck for the majority of my life and honestly I can tell you I am 99.99 percent sure he will not be upset in any way. Why would he be?"

"I don't know."

"Well how do _you_ feel about having another kid with Bartowski?" Casey inquired.

I hadn't really sat and processed the fact that me and Chuck were going to have another baby. I had only thought about the possible negatives rather than focusing on the positives.

Having Elliott was one of the best things that ever happened to us. How could this be a bad thing? I mean when I found out about Elliott we weren't even together. Now we were married and had already been through this parenting ordeal (or at least the first year and the nine months before hand) once.

I thought about when eight year old Chuck would tell the baby goodnight and I couldn't help but feel elated when I realized that Chuck wasn't going to miss out on anything this time. He'd be there for my doctor visits and when we found out the sex of the baby.

I hadn't thought about it until Casey had asked me, but I was incredibly _happy _about this.

"I'm happy." I said shrugging, a smile on my face.

"There is no way on this planet that if you are happy about having another kid, that Chuck could be upset. So there you go. If you are happy then why wouldn't he be?" Morgan said.

"The kid has a point." Casey said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you guys for talking to me." I smiled. "You guys are coming to Elliott's birthday party tomorrow right?" I asked.

I couldn't believe my little guy was already turning one.

"Absolutely." Morgan said, and Casey nodded in agreement.

"We have a mission briefing in an hour Walkertowski, so I suggest you go retrieve your husband." Casey said.

. . .

I went home to 'retrieve' Chuck and he brought Elliott to Ellie's apartment.

We went on the mission and things were going fine. And then I began feeling a sick sense of deja vu.

We were on a rooftop, chasing a Ring agent, he had backup we hadn't anticipated. All I could think of was the day when Chuck lost his memory.

"Sarah get down!" Chuck yelled as Casey began shooting the Ring agent's men from a helicopter and then Chuck took out the rest with a tranq gun from behind me.

This was the way that _that_ rooftop mission _should _have gone.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Book 'em Walker." Chuck said, laughing to himself.

And as I was going to handcuff the ring agents that were tranqed I felt my legs get incredibly heavy. A piercing pain was in my shoulder. And then I fell to the ground.

"Sarah! Sarah." I heard Chuck's voice but everything around me had faded to black.

"Sarah's been shot!" And then everything faded to black. . .

. . .


	17. Starting over

_Chapter soundtrack: Cold war kids - Hang me up to dry, Band of horses- Is there a ghost, Evening kitchen, The Shins- Nothing at all_

_**A/N Don't worry, this isn't about to turn emo and killing Sarah was not the plot bunny that attacked me lol :) Just a little flangst :) All par for the course my friends. Also, this is the final chapter of this installment (minus a little extra chapter I have written from a very interesting POV) so enjoy :) **_

_. . ._

_And as I was going to handcuff the ring agents that were tranqed I felt my legs get incredibly heavy. A piercing pain was in my shoulder. And then I fell to the ground._

"_Sarah! Sarah." I heard Chuck's voice but I felt pinned down by a weight and I couldn't respond to him._

"_Sarah's been shot!" And then everything faded to black. . . _

_. . ._

_I heard someone running towards me and then I heard Casey's booming voice._

"_Ricochet must have hit her. Don't worry Chuck, I was only firing high powered tranq darts. She's lucky we needed Intel from these agents." _

"_ONLY HIGH POWERED TRANQS? Casey my wife was just shot by friendly fire!" _

_And then the voices faded out. . ._

The next thing I heard was a dozen beeps and compression noises and I made out the sound of an older TV humming in the back ground.

I could feel someone holding my hand, I could feel the IV running to my arm and the oxygen tubes inside of my nose, and I recognized the familiar smell of a hospital room.

My eyes blinked open slowly and everything was blurry. Though I _could_ tell who the figure was sitting beside me.

"Chuck?"

"Hey your awake." Chuck said, kissing me on the cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy." I mumbled. "What happened?" My memories of the rooftop were jumbled and made no sense.

"You got shot by a ricochet of one of those super tranqs Casey was using to take out the Ring agents. You and me seem to have really _bad_ luck when it comes to rooftops." He smiled.

"How long was I out?" I asked sighing.

"About a day. It's Elliott's birthday." He said with a faint smile.

My baby was one year old today. My mind flashed back to those first days holding him in my arms and then I had one thought that overwhelmed all the others; _Was our baby okay?_

I couldn't ask Chuck because he didn't know that I was pregnant. . . yet. I would tell him as soon as possible, just not _now_.

"Wow a whole day. That would explain how incredibly thirsty I am. Do you think you can go get me something to drink?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." He said kissing my head.

I pressed the nurse button and a large black woman in scrubs came running into the room.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Bartowski?" She asked, grabbing my chart and checking my vitals.

"I don't know. . . Is everything alright with. . . Is the baby. . ."

"Everything is fine." She smiled. "You are lucky though, those were some very high strength tranq darts. I wonder how a mugger got a hold of those. They were military grade." The nurse, whose name tag read 'Deborah', mused to herself.

"Are you sure?" I asked, putting my hand, which still felt like it weighed a ton, on my midsection.

"Would an ultrasound make you feel better?"

I nodded.

She left the room and came back with a portable ultrasound machine.

She put the cold ultrasound gel on my stomach and put the wand on my abdomen. She pointed the screen toward me.

"There you go, there's your little one. Look at that heart beat. . . my my my." She said with a smile. "Like I said, everything is okay."

I couldn't help but smile at the image on the screen, seeing the little flutters of movement that I couldn't feel yet, watching our baby's heart beat so fast and perfect.

"Yeah everything is perfect." And in that moment, looking at our child, I realized how excited I was to tell Chuck that he was going to be a father again.

. . .

I was discharged from the hospital around noon and we made our way to the Toys R' Us downtown.

"What do you think he'll want?" I asked, browsing through the toys.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know too much about what a one year old boy likes. Don't have _too_ much memory from then." Chuck said sarcastically.

He walked over to the shelf of action figures, and just stared for a moment. Then he turned at me with a realization.

"Sarah, I think I just. . . I think I just remembered something from when I lost my memory." He said, smiling widely. "This is where Elliott got his Iron Man action figure!" He said, walking back over to me.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"Not much actually, it was like a flash but it was _really _fuzzy, but I _can_ see the Iron Man action figure and I know this is random but I remember the lady at the checkout's nametag said 'Doris.'" Chuck said with a laugh, running his hand through his hair.

I could remember that day like it was yesterday. The 'date' I had with eight year old Chuck. He kissed me that night.

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Chuck on the lips.

He seemed a little shocked by my sudden passion, but after a second he became passionate as well.

He pushed me up against the shelf of action figures in his fit of passion. And as we kissed I almost forgot that we were in public, until I heard a vaguely familiar clearing of a throat behind me.

"_Ahem_."

We both pulled out of our embrace and when I saw the worker from the toy store I was surprised as to who it was.

"Scooter?"

"Correct. I see you and your boy toy have moved on to Toy stores. . . Weird. I guess _Yogurt shop_ closets aren't giving you the pleasure you seek, hmm?"

He was obviously still bitter about the closing of the Wienerlicious. I was so glad that we'd moved to a cover job where I was a self employee, because Scooter was such a douche of a boss to work with.

"Actually we just got carried away in the moment, and it won't happen again."

"Good. Because we don't sell condoms at Toys R' Us, and I've seen enough of your love affair in public to last for my whole life." He said, storming off, reminding me of a 5 year old. With a name like Scooter they have to be immature right?

"Bye 'boss'" I yelled facetiously as he left our sight. "What a jerk." I said, turning back toward Chuck.

"Eh he's just jealous."

"Jealous huh?"

"If you can't tell that he had the hots for you, you're crazy."

"_I_ always thought he was gay." I laughed.

"No, he definitely liked you. It's a geek sense that I have. I can tell when a dork likes a hot girl and doesn't tell her."

"Yeah." I sighed. "But lucky for me, _my_ nerd is very vocal and he told me that he liked me."

"And lucky for _your_ nerd, you liked him back." He smiled. He picked me up in an embrace and spun me around kissing me when he planted me back on the ground.

"Let's find your son a birthday present so we can, um, be in _private_." Chuck's smile widened as we hurried our way through the store, holding hands.

. . .

Once we made it home, we found our way to the bedroom, _but _we had house guests (Morgan and Casey were over, examining Elliott's toys so they wouldn't buy a duplicate.) so we weren't exactly 'in private'.

So we decided to wrap Elliott's presents.

"Do you think he'll like them?" Chuck asked, making sure that the present that he'd just wrapped was wrapped loose enough so that Elliott could open it.

"Yeah. I mean he's only one so I don't think he's going to be too picky about what presents we bought him. We can worry more about that when he's older." I smiled, passing the scotch tape to him.

"I can't believe he's gotten so big though Sarah. It seems like just yesterday we brought him home and I was changing his diaper at 3am and all that fun stuff and now he's already one year old. It's so crazy." He said, picking out another toy out of the bag we'd brought home from the store.

"I know. It is crazy." And now we were about to be parents again for the second time. Only Chuck didn't know that.

"Chuck, can I tell you something, and can you promise to answer me as honestly as you can."

"Absolutely." He said, obviously concerned that it might be something serious.

"Okay. What would you think about us having another baby?"

"I think that'd be. . . _awesome._ Like soon or a little in the future because it_ is _kinda soon. Or did you want to start trying now?" He grinned, raising his eyebrows, leaning towards me going in for a kiss.

"Well, actually. . ."

And just as I was about to tell him, There was a knock on the door. Always interruptions. No matter what we're doing, we're always being interrupted.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Come in."

"Hey Chuck, can you help me and Johnny Boy here decide what we should buy, considering the party is in three hours and I still have to make a cake." Morgan asked, peeking his head in through the door.

"Sure Morgan, come on." Chuck sighed, standing up off the bed. As he left the room he looked at me with wide eyes and squeezed his lips together, shaking his head.

"What am I going to do with you two?" I heard Chuck ask as they walked down the hall and into Elliott's room.

. . .

We never got a chance to talk after that. Ellie needed Chuck's help with setting up Elliott's party decorations and I found myself helping Morgan wrap presents in the front seat of my Porsche.

"So have you told him yet?" Morgan asked, holding onto his freshly baked cake. His "precious cargo."

"Well Morgan, I was going to, but _someone _barged in and then I haven't seen him since." I said, angrily pulling a piece of tape off of the roll.

"Jeez _super_ _hormone woman_ I'm sorry, I needed help picking out _your_ son's. . ." And before he could finish his sentence, there was tape covering his mouth.

"Care to say that again bearded one?" I asked, raising my hand to hit him.

"Sorry sorry sorry." He said. (Well, as well as someone with their mouth taped shut could.)

"'What I thought." I said, ripping the tape from his mouth, along with some of his facial hair.

"_Ow_." Morgan said, his eyes wide.

"You'll live." I laughed.

By the look on Morgan's face I could see that he was thinking that I was _psycho_, but honestly I didn't care what he thought.

"Are you ready to go in?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, rubbing his mouth.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

. . .

We walked into Ellie and Awesome's house (which they had just recently moved into) and the second I made it through the door I was attacked by my tiny dark haired doppelganger.

"Mama!" He shouted running towards me. He was getting pretty good at the whole mobility thing.

"Hey little guy." I replied sweeping him up into my arms and attacking him with kisses.

We began the party and hilarity ensued. Casey playing with Elliott was probably the strangest thing that I'd ever seen. He was so uncharacteristically _cheery _around him. Morgan's reaction to Elliott's way of cutting the cake was equally hilarious.

"Did he really just do that to my cake? I must look away." He squeaked, holding a fist over his mouth.

"Don't worry buddy, we took pictures beforehand." Chuck said smiling.

After Elliott opened his presents, everyone kind of got caught up in there own little conversations. Casey and Chuck were helping Elliott open his new toys, Morgan and Awesome were handing out slices of the "backup cake" Ellie had made, and also serving drinks.

Ellie had made, and me and Ellie were sitting on the couch, watching all of the chaos.

"I can't believe how big he's gotten." Ellie mused as we rifled through pictures of the day Elliott was born.

"I know it's so crazy." I sighed

"Cake?" Devon offered, popping in front of us.

"Sure." Ellie said. He looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"No thanks Awesome, I'm not feeling so well."

Ellie looked at me suspiciously and put her hand against my forehead. "Hmm." She mused, her mouth

tilting sideways.

"Vino anyone?" Morgan asked, walking in front of us.

"No Morgan I _can't_, but thanks for asking." Ellie said.

That was her favorite red wine, why on earth would she turn it down?

"And obviously _you _can't have any." Morgan said, and I kicked his kneecap.

Me and Ellie looked at each other, the suspicions in our eyes must have been identical.

"Are you? . ." We both started our sentence at the same time.

"Oh my g-d." I sighed. "Does Devon know?"

"We found out this morning." She smiled.

"How did he react?"

'He's excited. We weren't planning on telling anyone for another week or so though." She smiled. "How did Chuck react when you told him you were having another baby?"

"He um. . . About that. . . I haven't exactly _told_ _him_." I whispered, looking away nervously.

"What? How have you not told him?"

"Well I was nervous at first, then I got the courage to tell him. . .Well I tried telling him before the party but Morgan kind of interrupted us. So I'm gonna tell him when we go home."

I looked over at him across the room, and the look in his eyes and the smile across his mouth gave me schoolgirl-ish butterflies.

We made our way home once everyone had left the party, and Elliott fell asleep on the drive back to our apartment.

When we pulled up to the driveway, I got out of the car and carried Elliott to his bed while Chuck carried all of Elliott's presents inside. Then I went into our bedroom, got into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and laid on the bed beside of Chuck, my hands resting on my flat stomach. I turned to look at him, and was met with a soft kiss to the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Because you looked beautiful and I wanted to kiss you." He smiled. "Now, I remember a conversation we were having as we were wrapping presents for our little monkey, that never got to be finished."

"Yeah, about that."

"You said you wanted to have another baby. When? Like soon or a little bit in the future or. . ."

"Chuck, I'm pregnant." I blurted out, as he still rambled.

". . .Or when Elliott is way older or. . . Wait, _what_?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded.

"When did we even have time to. . ." His voice trailed off. "The beach. On Mothers Day." We both said in unison.

"We're having another baby." He said monotonously, staring straight forward.

"Thoughts? I need to know what you're thinking _dad_."

"This is. . . _great_." He smiled. "How long have you known?"

"I found out two days ago." I said shyly.

"Oh. Why on Earth did you go out in the field? And you got tranqed, is everything okay?" He said, his words running over each other.

"Everything's okay Chuck. And I thought you'd get suspicious if I didn't go on the mission."

"_But why didn't you tell me_?" He asked quietly.

"I thought you'd be upset."

"_Upset_? What on Earth would make you think that?" He laughed.

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes. "I'm blaming that on the hormones. Because now that I think about it, it doesn't make _any_ sense."

"Well, how do you feel about this?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I thought for a minute and then a grin crossed my face. I pressed my lips together and breathed in, "Happy. Very happy."

Chuck smiled. "Good. Me too. I mean me and Ellie always loved how great it was to have someone so close to our age growing up so hopefully he'll have a good relationship with his baby brother."

"What makes you so sure we're having another boy?" I asked.

"I, um, don't know. I just guessed." He laughed. "A little sister would be great too. She can look just like her mother and Elliott can keep her safe from all the boys who try to ask her out."

"If she's like her mother, she'll know how to knock out those boys 27 different ways by the time she's old enough to realize boys _don't_ actually have cooties."

Chuck's laughter shook the bed. "What are you looking forward to the most this time?"

"Right now, the end of 24/7 sickness. But in general I guess just doing this whole thing with you again.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself tightly up against him. I put my leg on top of his and he pulled me closer to his chest. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

He began playing with my hair and he kissed down my neck, then he whispered in my ear,

"I'm not gonna miss a thing this time around. I promise."

. . .

The end. . . .For now.

A/N

**Okay thanks to all who've read and reviewed! You guys rock my world. Also, there is another chapter that you must read. **

**Also, I must say before someone says Sarah acts out of character here I want you to think of blueberries. This is inside of the mind of happy Sarah rather than angsty Sarah. You'll get more of that in my next fanfic. **

**Thanks for reading again this time around. . . And BTW the next one I write is going to be a bit angsty and set somewhat in the future. Lol :) **

Thanks again for reading and REVIEWING!


	18. The Secret Blog of Scooter Wienerlicious

_Chapter soundtrack : Sweet-Ballroom Blitz, Weird Al Yankovick- White and Nerdy, Jet- Are you gonna be my girl_

….

September 29th, 2007.

Dear faithful one blog reader, today my life has taken a turn in the right direction. Hot blonde walks into my wiener place...er, sausage stand...er um _Gourmet Hot Dog Shop_, and asks for a job. She is so pretty, with those two big...blue eyes looking at you, it makes you feel like you are _on top_ of the world.

Well lunch break is over so I'm gonna go do the paperwork for hiring our new employee and take those wieners out of the frier before they explode.

Peace, -Scooter

/./././././

October 1st 2007.

Tragedy has stricken me. Hot girl, Sarah, the blonde I've told you about...She has a boyfriend. Some dweebo from Nerd Herd. Seriously, how does a Nerd end up with a girl like her. That _never_ happens, believe you me. I know from experience.

So now that I know that my love at first interview is taken, I've decided to make her life a living hell...If she can keep her job here. Sure her looks bring in customers, but behind those deceiving looks she is a viper, who is cruel and apparently sucks at cooking.

Remind me, why did I hire her?

Peace -Scooter.

/./././././

October 8th 2007

Not much action has gone on here as everyone's _favorite_ wiener girl has been missing work so much, I need to warn her about that. Maybe if I fire her all my problems will go away and I can go back to being a lonely young manager of a strangely popular hot dog stand.

Not in the mood to blog. I need some whiskey and retro NES games, stat.

-Scooter

/./././././

October 15th 2007

Warned Sarah that she would be fired if she missed work again, and of course, that means she's here nearly 24/7, even sometimes on her off hours. Weird.

She came in late today, but I ignored it. Why am I letting this go on? I should end this now, fire her and spare my heartbreak.

-Scooter

/./././././

November 12th 2007

Sorry for the big break, haven't found the desire to blog. But now I have found inspiration...

I. Found. Sarah. In. Closet. Tonguing. Her. Boy. Toy. On. Her. Lunch. Break. I thought I'd throw up in my mouth but by channeling my inner businessman, mustered up the courage to be a jerk to her and Carl or whatever his name is.

That could have been me in there. We could spend our lunch breaks together in that broom closet.

Peace and love -Scooter

/././././././

November 20th 2007

IT FINALLY HAPPENED!

He dumped her! Nerd boy dumped my Sarah...I mean not that she belongs to me I just want her, ya know? But still, she's single! ! ! ! :)

…

November 20th 2007

I saw the tapes. The security tapes. She went after another Nerd Herder. Jumped on top of the desk, and tried to devour him right there on my countertop!

Grr... No hope. Is there no hope for me?

/./././././

June 2nd 2008

An anonymous buyer is buying out my wienerlicious. Normally I would be angry, but the price they put up is quite impressive so I couldn't turn it down. I mean this is a lot of money we are talking here. I mean, sure a lot of it is going to the big wigs like Herr Wienerlicious, but some of it is mine. And money make Scooter veerrrryy happy. Rumor has it it's gonna be a frozen yogurt shop...Scooter like yogurt. :)

Well, I'm off to go job hunting.

Peace and Love, Scooter.

…

September 1st 2008

Went to go see the "grand" opening of Orange Orange, the yogurt shop taking place of _my _beloved Wienerlicious...the yogurt was mediocre, the décor was incredibly understated, there wasn't near as much "yogurt and fun" as the sign suggests, and oh yeah, the owner, is SARAH WALKER.

You know my mental ex. The girl of all my fantasies. She is the one who bought out Wienerlicious. How dare she?

I can't convey the fire of anger that burns within me, in text format.

Luckily I have my new job as assistant manager of Toys R Us and that should keep me busy and distracted. And hopefully I never see Sarah Walker again.

-Scooter

..

**A/N**

**So Scooter DID like Sarah after all. Just thought this would be a nice little funny ending, hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
